Monster
by Pixiella
Summary: Imagine yourself being trapped inside of a plastic pod, the whole world watching.. And you going slightly insane as the fear starts to get the better of you. *song based one shot, check warnings inside*


**Title**: Monster

**Author**: Pixiella

**Beta**: Microsoft Works

**Fandom**: WWE/pro wrestling

**Genre**: Angst, Drama

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Utter insanity, swear words, violence

**Characters**: CM Punk, Randy Orton, John Morrison & Sheamus

**Summary**: _Imagine yourself being trapped inside of a plastic pod, the whole world watching.. And you going slightly insane as the fear starts to get the better of you._

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot, all the characters belong to the WWE, Vince McMahon, themselves and/or whoever it is that owns them at some level. I don't, that's for sure. Also not making any profit out of making and publishing this, this is made just for pure fun. And the song is own by Skillet or whoever that has made it and the lyrics in the first place.

**A/N**: Based on a song Monster by Skillet. Got this idea yesterday and since it's my first time writing insanity, really… Well, be nice okay?  
>And sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Still, I hope you read and review the story and let me know what I should do with it. All kind of feedback is really highly appreciated.<p>

* * *

><p>The walk down the ramp and into the ring felt like forever. I felt all the eyes locked on me, trying to hide my pure fear behind the arrogant and proud smirk that I had plastered all over my face. But that still didn't mean that I actually was as brave as I let everyone think - no, I wasn't a brave one, just a smart enough to hide that fact from all these idiots watching me walking to the ringside, stopping to exam the huge steel structure right there in front of me and the four plastic pods placed inside of it, one on each corner of the ring.<p>

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat, watching as the referee was motioning me to get inside the structure. I looked at him with my eyes widening, even if I tried to prevent them from doing that, before looking up at the huge steel thing in front of me, making me feel so much smaller than I had ever imagined possible for someone like myself.

"Are you really sure that this isn't going to collapse?" I asked, thinking if I actually had to call my Nexus down to the ringside to give just any possible kind of assistance I might be needing tonight - while either being inside the Elimination Chamber or coming out from the hellish structure.

The referee just laughed at me, nearly shoving me toward the stairs, forcing me to climb them up inside the thousand tons of unforgiving, black steel. I looked around me, already slowly starting to feel the world starting to spin around me. I looked the referee again, over my shoulder with somewhat begging look, but he just pointed the nearest pod on the upper left corner of the ring.

"That's yours. Get inside."

I didn't really have any choice - but I was still afraid of everything. I carefully and slowly made my way to the pod, lowering my hand against it's plastic surface. It felt cold, or at least colder than I had expected. Or maybe I was right then feeling unbelievable hot while standing in there, looking at the awkwardly small place they were going to force me to stand inside.

The referee called me again, ordering me to get inside my pod. He was nearly yelling at me at this point, I had been trying to be as slow as possible and tried to prevent this event as much as possible - I really didn't feel like I could make it if I stepped inside that pod, if I let them lock me inside of it, if I couldn't be able to move freely around the already closed steel structure like I wanted.

"What's your problem, get inside!"

The referees yelling got m off guard, I spun around immediately and gave him wide-eyed, begging look. The smaller man, yet older man looked me surprised, but the shook my "act" of with a shake of his head, pointing the pod next to us. "Inside, Mr. Punk. If you now please, we need to get the match on it's way. Now."

I didn't really have any choice at that point - I turned to face to pod's doorway, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes as I was halfly pushed inside the plastic pod. As soon as the referee's hand disappeared from my back, I started to hear machinery start to run. I spun around as the sounds ended, carefully lifting my hands up and feeling the now closed pod around me. I didn't dare to open my eyes, I didn't want to see myself being there… All alone, everyone watching…

And trapped inside the plastic pod.

I heard how the ring bell rang. The sound got to me, forcing me to open up my eyes to see the action going on inside the ring - how Sheamus and Morrison went for each other, starting to beat the living hell out of each other.

I watched this quite amused for a moment, trying not to think how I was looking all of these things happening in the ring through a piece of unbreakable plastic, that trapped me into my own little world from the rest of all these people and from the rest of the whole arena, the whole world.

Then, the lights went out the first time and the ten count started. Lights flashing over all the four pods, keeping the crowd in suspension about which one of the four of us was going to be released next. I closed my eyes as I felt the tension around the chamber rising to almost an alarming level, right before everything exploded into bits as Randy Orton was the next one to be released, the light stopping over his pod and leaving the rest of us in it's gloomy light, almost into the eternal darkness.

My eyes widened as I watched Randal stepping out from his pod, immediately going for the attack against both Sheamus and Morrison. I felt my heart starting to pound around with few extra rounds, it's speed increasing all the time. I felt burning hot both inside and outside, my hands started to get sweaty and my vision blurring.

Whatever was going to happen next, I needed to get out. Get out, just leave the pod, just get some fresh, real air into my systems. Whatever it was going to take, I needed to get out.

"Let me go," I started to the referees standing outside the chamber. They looked at me with a confusion all over their faces, as I weakly slammed my hands against the plastic, leaning my forehead against it as well as I felt my breathing starting to get even more harder with each word escaping from my mouth. "Out. I need to get out. Now. Please."

"But we can't do that, it's against the -"

"Please," I begged, throwing my body down over my knees against the steel floor of the chamber. I felt my hands trembling as I tried to pound them against the plastic pod. "You need to let me out, now. I'm begging you, I can't do this, just please…"

"We can't, really -"

I forced myself up on my feet with unbelievable speed and power that I hadn't felt inside of me before. I felt the rage starting to build up in my mind and my head, as I shot a death glare down to the referees. "You worthless pieces of shits, why can't you do even one thing right in your fucking careers? Open the fucking pod, right fucking now!"

All of them were staring at me now, even the front row crowd that had heard my yelling. I felt at least one pair of eyes standing inside the ring burning holes into the back of my head as well, but I didn't care - if I was going to get something done, I needed to get matters in my own two hands.

Or at least that was the thought, before my body decided to do the work for me. I continued to yell insults at the referees, feeling the rage still building up in my now completely trembling body. As they all just stared at me in an utter confusion, no one being really sure what they should do with me and my actions, I again slammed my hands against the pods wall, starting to pounding them to the plastic one time after another, soon starting to actually spin around the whole pod, hitting the walls not only with my hands and arms, but with my whole body.

It hurt like hell, I was trembling and couldn't control myself anymore. I wanted to get out, no matter what it would take out of me. I needed to get out of there, I needed to do that no matter what it would take. The only thing I wanted more than the WWE Championship, was the freedom waiting for me outside the Elimination Chamber.

Finally something happened. The lights started the lottery with the pods again, this time without the counter though. And like a miracle, it stopped over my pod. But even if I saw the light shining over me, I kept hitting my body against the pod walls, until I hit the opening, falling on my side against the cold, unforgiving steel floor. I winced at the momentarily pain, but soon my thoughts were just elsewhere as I felt a pair of hands appearing around me head, picking me up and I found myself looking straight into the eyes of the Viper himself.

The burning red hatred immediately popped up as I saw him looking at me, trying to keep his badass kickasser attitude going on even if I was the clear worry in his eyes. Just as I heard him whispering what the fuck was wrong with me, my uncontrollable arm flung through the air and hit him straight into the jaw, dropping him down against the steel.

I jumped over Randal, starting to beat him with my own two hands. I couldn't control myself, I couldn't hold back the bad feelings and the pain inside me anymore - I needed to get this out once and for all and I didn't really know what I was doing. I was just pounding Randal over the head and face that he was trying to project with his own arms, harder than I was suppose to and the only thought in my head that they were going to pay for this, for what they had done to me, for everything they made me go through.

I hit him to the nose, getting blood all over both of us bodies. I felt him screaming at me to get the fuck off of him, I felt the horrified looks of every single watcher looking at how I beat up their favorite superstar with my own two fists, the blood soon covering both taped wrists. But I still couldn't stop, I needed to get everything out right there, right then.

"I want my revenge!" I shouted, mostly to Randal but clearly I had no point what the hell was going on with me. I kept punching him, not really noticing that he wasn't trying to either cover up or fight back anymore; he just laid down there on his back, giving me clear shots to his now clearly broken and bloody nose, dislocated jaw and a pair of black eyes and swollen two cheeks.

Then, I felt someone pulling me away from him, immediately stopping my fighting against myself and my fears - I was shoved out from the chamber and as soon as my both feet his the floor, I collapsed down on my knees, just staring down on my hands, the blood still streaming down from them toward my elbows.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" "Why did you do that?" "Monster!" "Monster!"

All the yelling made my head spinning, the smell of blood coming from my hands and the unconscious Randal that they were currently trying to get out from the steel structure. Everyone looking shocked, some little children crying, people yelling and booing at me…

"I… I just…"

With those words, the pain starting to become too much for even me to handle, I slammed down against the concrete floor as I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really have only one wish people; be honest about what you think about this one. I personally think that this might be one of the best pieces I have ever written in under an hour (yay for inspiration!) so I would love to hear your feedback about this one, since it would mean a really much to me, pretty please~? :3**

**Also, there is a really important poll in my profile in a need of votes! ..And that's pretty much all I'm going to ask you to do apart from reading and reviewing this one. Umm, until we meet again with hopefully real updates and not just one shot pieces, love and peace out darlings~ o/ **


End file.
